


That Went Better Than Expected!

by Visitingthefullmoononceamonth (Leaningtowerof_not_pisa)



Series: Lydia Martin imagines [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaningtowerof_not_pisa/pseuds/Visitingthefullmoononceamonth
Summary: You decided to take your courage in both hands and asked her, “I was just wondering if you wanted to do something with me tonight… or some other time..?”“Like a date?” She asked casually, taking you by surprise.“Y-yeah! Like a date!”“Sure, what time?”





	That Went Better Than Expected!

It wasn’t the first time you got asked to go to the mall with your friends but you used to say no. Or go and just follow them where ever they wanted to go. You’d much rather go alone. It was much calmer that way and you weren’t forced into store you didn’t like. Today was one of the days you decided to go alone. Bookstore and shopping for new shirts, that was your plan.

Was.

You walked up to your favourite book store in your black shirt and grey jeans, but stopped suddenly as you walked in. One of the- no,  _the_  prettiest girl of your school was standing there. And surprisingly, she wasn’t with her friends. Not even Allison. Lydia Martin was alone in a bookstore.

“I should go talk to her,” you told yourself. It wasn’t like you never talked but every time you did, you felt like your heart was going to beat its way out of your chest. She was beautiful, intelligent and you swore you could listen to her voice for hours and never get tired of hearing it.

Your feet led you to her by themselves and Lydia immediately smiled when she noticed you.

“Hey,” you could already feel your heart beat rising

“Hey, (Y/N). How are you?” She asked as she turned back to the row of books, looking through them.

“Oh um, I’m good. What are you doing here alone?” you stuttered out.

“Just looking through books. I’m waiting for Allison to text me back. We’re going for a coffee when she arrives.”

“Oh, okay…” you bit your lip, focusing on the books and faking to look through one of them.

Lydia placed the books down and turned to you, crossing her arms over her chest, “that ‘oh’ sounded like an ‘oh’ someone does when they’re disappointed. What’s wrong?”

It shocked you that she was so direct.

You decided to take your courage in both hands and asked her, “I was just wondering if you wanted to do something with me tonight… or some other time..?”

“Like a date?” She asked casually, taking you by surprise.

“Y-yeah! Like a date!”

“Sure, what time?” Lydia’s eyes focused on yours and you grinned widely seeing her looking at you with soft eyes and a small smile.

“I’ll come at pick you up at seven? Dinner and a movie is good for you?

“All good!”

“Great!” You exclaimed a little more enthusiastically than intended.

Lydia chuckled and her phone buzzed. She looked at it to see what it was, “Allison’s here. I have to go.”

“I’ll leave you to it then.”

She smiled at you and decided to wrap her arms around you in a tight hug, kissing your cheek and whispering “See you tonight.”

She walked away, leaving you just smiling from ear to ear. Finally, you had a date with the same strawberry blond haired girl you’ve been pinning after for two years.

___

You took your father’s car and, at seven, you were parked in front of Lydia’s house. You hopped out of the red Toyota and walked to her front door. As you were about to knock, the door opened and Lydia almost ran right into you.

“Well hello!” You giggled.

It was the start of a beautiful night.

___

Dinner had been full of laughter, bad jokes and shared centers of interests. The movie had been silent, plenty of glances had been shared and you were pretty sure neither of you had really paid attention the movie that was being played on the big screen in front of you. But now was time to say your goodnights and go back home.

You stopped the car in front of her house and stepped out of it to go open her door. Lydia stood and a blush crept across her cheeks as she looked at you, “It was a great night,” she whispered.

You nodded in agreement, “I hope we can do this again sometime soon.”

And unexpectedly you felt soft, gentle lips being pressed onto yours.

“Yes, we should do this sometime soon.”

Lydia walked to her house, swaying her hips, and you stayed there, your fingers on your lips, “she kissed me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my imagine blog where you can find these imagines and more.
> 
> http://visitingthefullmoononceamonth.tumblr.com/


End file.
